Green Leaves and Purple Scales
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro is finally going to relax but when he sees Camo sad. The purple dragon goes to comfort him which soon transforms into an unbreakable bond of friendship. This fic is dedicated to my good friend Spyro the Dark Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this my first Skylanders fic. This is a first.**

**Pairing Spyro and Camo Friendship.**

* * *

Chapter I A New Friend.

It's a peaceful day at Eon's palace and the skylanders are finally relaxing after the defeat of the evil portal master Kaos and Spyro is looked forward to hanging out with his friends Sparx,Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy when he notices Camo sitting by river looking very sad,Spyro told his friends that he would catch up with them later.

Spyro walks over to the plant-dragon and wraps his wing around Camo pulling him close,Camo looks up at the purple dragon sure he and Spyro were skylanders but they barely knew eachother.

"What's the matter Camo?" Spyro asked with a hint of worry in his vioce.

Camo looked a little surprised no-one has ever comforted him before and he was recruited by Eon and none of the other skylanders seemed to pay him any attention and it struck him as odd that Spyro was worried about him.

"Spyro do you think my life has purpose?" Camo asked looking at Spyro like he was going to cry.

"Camo of course your life has purpose your a hero. Spyro softly replied.

"Spyro I may be a hero but I have no one no family,no friends,no one!" Camo yelled and broke down crying.

Spyro looked at crying dragon and stood on his hind legs wrapping his fore paws and wings around Camo froming a tight and loving embrace. He felt Camo stiffen against him in surprise and felt Camo wrap his fore paws around him in a tight hug back.

"You do have friend." Spyro softly said gently nuzzling Camo's head.

"No not a friend,a best friend." Camo replied hugging Spyro tighter.

Spyro smiled and softly said "Your my best friend too."

The two dragons finally break the embrace smiling softly at eachother and Spyro softly says "Camo do you to join my friends at the lake?"

Camo smiles and replies "Yeah" and follows his new friend to the lake feeling happier than ever.

(The Lake)

Gill Grunt,Trigger Happy,Sparx are relaxing at lake with Pop Fizz,Zap,Hot-Dog,Jet-Vac when Gill Grunt notices Spyro and Camo walking towards them.

"Hey Spyro/Camo" Pop Fizz shouted.

Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy both walked towards the two dragons and Gill Grunt says "Hey Spyro what took you so long."

Spyro chuckled and replies "I was having a talk with my new friend."

Gill Grunt looks at his friend and says "That's great Spyro"

Spyro smiles and Trigger Happy calls out "So do you guys wanna join me and Gill in a game of volley ball."

Camo smiles and says "Your on Trigger Happy" and he and Spyro decide to team up with Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac while Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy team up with Hot-Dog and Zap.

The game ends with Spyro's team moping the floor with Gill Grunt's team.

"We did it!" Camo shouted.

Spyro smiled happy he and his team beat Gill Grunt's team and walked over to the gillman and says "Don't be mad Gill you played a great game my friend."

Gill Grunt smiled and replied "Thanks pal" and walked back to the palace with the others.

Later that evening, Spyro and Camo decided to watch the sunset together and head back to the palace.

When they arrived at the palace they noticed Flynn trying to ask Cali out for the hundredth time.

"Come on Cali you know you want to go out with smartest,strongest,most handsom pilot in all of skylands." Flynn begged.

"Flynn I will never go out with you!" Cali yelled.

Flynn then tried to kiss her and she punched him right in the mouth and shouted "Don't ever do that again Flynn" and stomped back to her tent leaving Flynn in total shock.

Spyro and Camo noticed this and busted out laughing glad that Flynn finally got what he deserved and walked into the palace.

When the two dragons entered the palace they headed for the dining hall to get something to eat.

When they entered Spyro grabbed some cod and Camo grabbed some fruit and after they ate the two dragons decided to watch a little movie before heading off to bed.

Spyro and Camo hoped up on the couch and noticed Hot-Dog was fast alseep and decided to keep the volume on the TV low so it wouldn't wake the cute little fire dog.

After the movie the moive both dragons decided to head off to bed.

When the dragons made it upstairs Camo looked at Spyro and hugged the purple dragon tightly and said "Thanks for today Spyro your the most amazing friend."

Spyro smiled and hugged Camo back just as tight and softly replied "No problem buddy and I'm glad that I have a true friend like you."and nuzzled the plant-dragon affectionately.

The dragons finally pull away from the affectionate hug both smiling at eachother and Spyro finally says "So do you wanna hang out tomorrow just you and me buddy."

Camo smiles and replies "Yeah it sounds fun Spyro" and heads off to his bed room.

Spyro smiles and enters his room and sees his dragonfly pal Sparx fast alseep,Spyro looks at Sparx and puts a blanket on the sleeping dragonfly to keep him warm.

Spyro then hops into his bed happy he has gained a great and amazing new friend and pulled the blanket over himself and began to drift off to the land of dreams.

Later that Night.

Spyro wakes up and walks to the bathroom to get a glass of water and hears screaming coming from Camo's rooms and realizes his friend is having a terrible nightmare.

Spyro rushes out of the bathroom and to Camo's room and tries to wake the poor dragon up.

"Camo wake up." Spyro shouted but Camo continued to scream.

"Camo please wake up it's only a nightmare." Spyro Shouted again wrapping his wings around Camo.

Camo finally woke up and when he saw Spyro he leaped forward and hugged his best friend tightly and began to cry.

Spyro noticed his friend was crying and pulled Camo into a warm embrace and said "It's okay Camo it's was just nightmare buddy can you tell me about it."

Camo sighed and hugged the purple tighter and replied "It was a long time ago when I was little,I was trapped in bad thunder storm lightning was all around me I've never been more scared in all my life."

Spyro sighed and said "Don't worry Camo I'm here for you my friend."

Camo tightend his grip on Spyro and softly replied "Thanks Spyro your the greatest."

Spyro smiled and said "No problem" and tried to get up but couldn't and saw Camo was still hugging him.

Camo says "Spyro could you stay here with me tonight."

Spyro smiles and softly replies "Sure" and hops onto Camo's bed holding his friend tightly and soon both dragons fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Alright that's it for chapter 1 the next chapter should be up by Thursday my friends.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II Hanging Out.

The next morning Spyro awakes seeing his plant-dragon friend wrapped in his arms.

Spyro smiled and hugged the dragon a little tighter and gently nuzzled Camo's head. Camo stirred slightly and opened his eyes and saw his buddy smiling.

Camo yawned and says "Morning buddy."

Spyro softly replied "Morning Camo" and released the plant-dragon from the embrace.

Camo smiled and said "So sleeply head you wanna stay here or go get breakfast.

"Let's go get breakfast pal" and the two dragons walked towards the dining hall and when they entered they saw Flynn crying "Why Cali why don't you love me ahahahaha" the other skylanders were looking at him in total shock.

Spyro and Camo looked at Flynn and headed into the dining hall and Camo said to Spyro "Dude he has problems."

"Yeah he just needs to move on and forget about Cali." Spyro replied.

Spyro grabbed some fish and Camo got some apples and after they ate the duo headed outside and saw Bash and his girl friend Flashwing talking.

Spyro looked at the dragons and said "I'm so happy for them."

"Me too and Spyro where are we going to go hang out." Camo replied.

Spyro smiled and softly replied "Follow me buddy" and the two dragons headed towards the swamp.

When the two dragons entered swamp the headed for the lake and Spyro gently nuzzled Camo's head affectionately saying "This is my secret hangout spot me and Sparx go to relax."

Camo's eyes widen upon hearing that Spyro has just shown him his secret hangout spot and softly replied "Spyro why would you bring me here?"

Spyro smiled and replied "Camo buddy I brought you here because your my best friend and you mean alot to me" and wrapped his arms around the plant-dragon pulling him into a warm and loving embrace.

Camo felt deeply touched and hugged Spyro back saying "Spyro buddy you don't how happy i'm to hear you say that you are the most amazing dragon i've ever met."

"Same here." Spyro softly replied gently nuzzling the plant-dragons head.

Camo smiled and said "So buddy ready to have some fun."

Spyro chuckled and replied. "Yeah" and the two dragons walked towards the pond.

Later that evening.

The two dragons finally arrived back at the palace they noticed Gill Grunt playing with Hot-Dog.

Gill Grunt waved at the two dragons and said "Hey guys.

Spyro and Camo waved back and entered the palace and were greeted by Hugo.

"Hey guys have you two seen Flynn?" Hugo asked.

Camo looked at the mole and replied "The last time we saw him he was near the dining hall."

Hugo frowned and said "Well if you two see hm tell him I need to talk to him" and walked towards his room.

After Hugo left the two dragons decided to watch a little TV with Cynder,Sparx, and Drobot.

After the show Cynder and Drobot left leaving Spyro,Camo, and Sparx alone.

Sparx turns to look at Spyro ad says "Buddy i'm heading off to bed" and hugs Spyro tightly and flies off to his and Spyro's room.

"Night Sparx." Spyro calls out and turns to his friend saying "Looks like it's just you and me buddy."

Camo smiles and replies "Yeah pal.

"Camo why do thunderstorms scare you?" Spyro asked.

Camo started to tear up. Spyro noticed the tears and pulled the plant-dragon into a warm and loving embrace.

Camo began cry harder feeling completely secure in Spyro's arms and softly replied "It happened a long time ago when I was little I was trapped out in a bad thunderstorm the thunder roared the lightning flashed all around me and when I ran for shelter a bolt of lightning nearly him and when I reached a cave to hide in I realized how close to death I came and ever since that day i've been afraid of storms."

Spyro hugged his friend even tighter saying "Camo you don't have worry about storms anymore because i'll be there for you my friend if there is another storm."

Camo looked at Spyro and said "Promise?" looking at the dragon with such sad eyes.

Spyro gently nuzzled his friend and replied "I promise Camo."

The plant-dragon smiled and softly replied. "Thank you Spyro that means so much to me."

Spyro chuckled and replied "No problem buddy and just know i'll be here for you no matter what."

Camo smiles and they pull away from the affectionate embrace and walk upstairs to Spyro's room.

When they entered Spyro and Camo hoped onto the bed and Spyro wrapped his arms around Camo pulling him close as possible.

Camo smiled and snuggled against Spyro's cheast saying "Spyro your the most amazing dragon i've ever met."

Spyro smiled and nuzzled the plant dragons head affectionately and replied "Thanks buddy" and soon Spyro noticed his friend was already alseep.

Spyro smiled and hugged the dragon a little tighter saying. "Good night bud" and soon fell alseep with his friend in his arms.

* * *

**That was crazy touching and read and review.**

**The final chapter is coming soon,later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III Thunderstorm.

The next morning Camo awakes seeing he's wrapped in Spyro's arms the plant-dragon smiles feeling so warm in Spyro's arms he hates to wake his friend but it's almost noon so the plant-dragon gently nuzzled Spyro and the dragon opened his eyes to see Camo smiling at him.

Spyro yawned and said "Morning buddy."

Camo smiled and replied "Buddy we slept in so wanna grab a late-breakfast."

Spyro chuckled and replied "Yeah" and the two dragon walked towards the dining hall.

When they entered the dining hall they saw Gill Grunt looking out the window.

What are you looking at Gill? Spyro asked

The Gillman looked at the two dragons and said. It looks like a bad storm is on it's way.

"A storm." Camo said with a hint of fear in his voice and beagn to shake.

Spyro noticed his friend was shaking and wrapped his wing around the plant-dragon pulling him close.

Camo looked up and saw Spyro smiling a him.

Camo smiled back and gave the purple dragon an affectionate nuzzle and softly replied. "Thanks buddy."

"No problem pal" and both dragons went to get their breakfest and went into the living room to watch a little morning TV with Drobot,Bash, and Flashwing when Flynn walked in saying "Hey guys I know how I can get Cali to finally love me, I'll spray her with this love potion I made, BOOM!

Spyro and Camo looked at Flynn in total shock and Spyro said "Man Flynn you need to stop she is never going to date you."

"Your wrong she loves me and I love her,DOUBLE BOOM! Flynn replied and left.

"He's doomed." Drobot called out.

"Yeah totally" Flashwing replied and they went outside ready to see Flynn vs Cali.

Spyro and Camo followed the others.

Outside the Palace.

"Oh my sweet Cali I have something for you" Flynn called out.

"Ugh Flynn can't you leave me alone I will never go out with you ever!" Cali Yelled.

"That will change my dear Cali with this" and pulls out the potion.

"What is that Flynn?" Cali asked.

"This will make you love me" Flynn replied throwing the potion at her soaking her.

"Ugh Flynn!" Cali shouted and went into her tent.

"Hey guy she's going to cook me dinner now" Flynn called out.

"I don't know about that Flynn" Pop Fizz replied.

"Oh Flynn I have a present for you" Cali said walking out of her tent holding a baseball bat.

"Ugh Cali what are you doing with that?" Flynn asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"This" Cali replied bashing the bat into Flynn's head.

"Ouch what was that for." Flynn said.

"You'd better run Flynn" Cali replied running towards him with the bat.

Flynn began to run saying "Cali you need to love me not hit me over the head with a bat."

"Come back here you coward!" Cali yelled chasing after him.

The Skylanders busted out laughing.

"Should we help?" Gill Grunt asked.

"Nah" I think he should learn it the hard way. Sparx replied.

Just then it began to pour down rain and they ran back into the palace.

"Well it looks like were stuck inside today." Gill Grunt called out and they went their seprate ways.

Spyro turned towards his friend and said "So Camo what you wanna do."

Camo smiled and replied "You wanna go watch a move."

"Sure" Spyro replied and they walked towards the living room and poped in a DVD and sat on the couch.

As the movie continues Spyro wraps his wing around Camo pulling him close. Camo looks up at his friend and says. "Your my best friend Spyro."

Spyro smiles and replies. "Your my best friend too."

Just then there was a bright flash of lightning followed by a roar of thunder, Spyro heard Camo begin to whimper and he pulls his friend even closer saying. "It's okay Camo."

Camo looks up at his friend and replies. "I hate storms Spyro."

"I know my friend but don't worry I'm here for you." Spyro softly replied.

Camo softly smiles and says "Thanks buddy" and the duo continued to watch the movie.

After the movie ended both dragons walk into the dining hall to grab a bite to eat.

When they walked in the dining hall they saw Pop Fizz eating and Jet-Vac tending to Flynn's wounds.

"Man Flynn what happened to you. Camo asked.

"Oh this me and Cali were just rough housing." Flynn replied

"That's not true guys Cali beat the snot out of him and he still believes that he and Cali will go out in the future." Jet-Vac said.

"She still loves me guys" Flynn said and he limped out of the room.

"Dude he is crazy." Pop Fizz replied.

Spyro nodded and he and Camo grabbed their food and walked to a table to eat.

After they ate they sat down to relax but then their was a loud roar of thunder and Camo bursted into tears and ran to his room.

"Camo come back" Spyro called out but the plant-dragon was to scared to listen.

Spyro then decided to talk to Hugo to see if their is anyway to comfort his friend.

Spyro walked up to Hugo and said. "Hugo can you tell me how to help Camo?"

Hugo just scrathed his head and replied. "Spyro there is nothing I can do about this."

"But I hate seeing him like this." Spyro said.

"Spyro what you need to do is go comfort him and tell him that he is not alone." Hugo replied.

Spyro looked at the mole and realized he is right and said. "Thank you Hugo."

The mole smiled and replied. "Your welcome Spyro."

Spyro smiled and ran to find his friend.

When Spyro arrives in Camo's room he sees the poor plant-dragon on his bed wrapped in a blanket whimpering.

The sight hurt Spyro and he walked in and hoped onto the bed.

Camo looked up and saw his friend and said. "Why are you here?"

Spyro wrapped his wing around his friend pulling him close and replies "I'm here to keep you company."

Camo smiled and softly replied "Thanks buddy."

Spyro says "Camo just know that your not alone and I will always be here for you."

Camo felt tears well up in his eyes and pulled Spyro into a warm and loving embrace and said "I love you Spyro."

Spyro smiled and hugged him back saying. "I love you too Camo."

Camo smiled and said "Spyro promise me that no matter what happens nothing will ever break up apart."

"I promise nothing will ever break up apart." Spyro replied.

Camo smiled glad Spyro would always be there for him because he is a true friend.

The-End.

* * *

**That's it for this fic and let me know if you guys want another unique fic via review of PM.**

**~SpyroKing51**


End file.
